J'ai besoin de toi ou plutôt de ton corps
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Comment ça qui est Temari ? Vous n'avez pas honte de poser cette question ! Temari c'est la plus belle femme que la Terre ai jamais porté ! Bande d'ignares !


Bonjour Bonsoir !

Je change de sexe cette fois ! Je tente le yuri ^^

Pariring : Temari/Karin

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto est évidement le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto mais l'histoire elle m'appartient !

Résumé :Comment ça « qui est Temari » ? Vous n'avez pas honte de poser cette question ?! Temari c'est la plus belle femme que la Terre ai jamais porté ! Bande d'ignares !

/!\ Mielleux et citronné ! (ça fait un bon goûté non ?)

M pour lemon et langage

* * *

Bordel Temari tu fou quoi ? Je regarde une fois de plus sur l'horloge murale. Elle était censée rentrer à 18h et là il est 20h passé… Ça fait deux heures que je l'attends. Maudit soit son putain de boulot qui lui bouffe sa vie. Elle a plus le temps de rien faire !

Comment ça « qui est Temari » ? Vous n'avez pas honte de poser cette question ?! Temari c'est la plus belle femme que la Terre ai jamais porté avec les yeux noirs les plus profonds et les plus envoutants que j'ai jamais vu, des cheveux blonds rebelles à souhaits, les lèvres les plus douces mais aussi les plus demandeuses, une poitrine généreuse et ferme, une chute de rein digne des plus grandes déesses grecques, des fesses… mon dieu ses fesses… C'est pas tout : c'est aussi la plus intelligente, la plus perspicace, la plus douée, la plus rebelle, la plus chiante aussi… ! Mais avant tout c'est LA MIENNE ! MA MIENNE. C'est écrit « Propriété de Karin Uzumaki ».

Comment…? Moi possessive ?! NON! Et encore moins susceptible bande de cons ! Temari elle est juste extraordinaire. Vous savez pas ce que vous loupez.

Mais… Attendez…Vous êtes qui vous !? Qu'est-ce ce vous branlez dans ma tête !? Vous pouvez pas aller traîner ailleurs !? Y a un village entier avec bien assez de gens à emmerder. Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Allez emmerdez Naruto et Sasuke ils adorent ça ! Moi de la délation ?! Non jamais. NON JE NE SUIS PAS VULGAIRE ET ENCORE MOINS COLERIQUE. Arrêtez de poser des questions à deux balles.

…

Bon puisque je vais devoir vous supporter encore un moment autant vous expliquer…

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'attends aussi impatiemment ? He bien… parce que ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas profité de son corps de rêve et j'en peux plus voilà ! Je crève, je meurs ! Malgré mes attouchements solitaires quotidiens ma libido n'est pas assouvie. Mon cerveau réclame son corps sous (ou sur) le mien dans toute les positions possibles et imaginables et sur toute les surfaces. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, son odeur… Bordel mon corps s'humidifie rien que d'y penser…

Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Difficile à dire… Ca a toujours été un peu compliqué. Disons qu'on se tourne autour depuis des années mais que ça n'est que récemment qu'on a commencé à sortir vraiment ensemble. On se connait depuis notre adolescence. A cette époque on était toute les deux les deux chieuses de services : les filles « galères » d'après notre chère camarade Nara. On était toujours à se taper sur la gueule (oui quand je dis taper je pense « baston », nos entrevues faisaient pâlir les petits caïds du coin) et à se lancer des pics. Bizarrement on avait besoin de se chercher. On se testait. On avait déjà besoin l'une de l'autre ! Oui c'est un peu à l'eau de rose et alors ?! Nous au moins on hurlait pas « Sasukeeeeeeee Kuuuuuuun » comme toutes les autres. Non je ne ferai pas de délation car vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

Ça a duré… Longtemps.

Puis un jour on a eu à bosser ensemble et là… Après s'être bastonnées, s'être traités de tous les noms possibles et d'avoir épuisé notre stock d'insultes fleuries…Nos coups d'abord violents se sont petit à petit adoucis. Un peu de lassitude ? De l'envie ? Je ne sais plus. Puis ils se sont transformés en caresses. Je ne sais plus laquelle des deux a sauté sur l'autre en premier mais y a eu un moment où c'était plus de se taper qu'on avait envie. Ça s'est fini en étreinte sauvage : on s'embrassait comme des damnées et on se caresser de partout sans pour autant enlever nos habits. Nous n'avons donc pas fait l'amour cette fois : on était trop immatures et inexpérimentées pour oser se lancer comme ça. Il aura fallu plusieurs années pour qu'on accepte notre situation. On a chacune enchainé les mecs et se regardant de haut et en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourquoi on ne se revoyait pas ? He ben… fières comme on était on ne supportait pas l'idée de s'apprécier… Quelles cruches quand même…

Mais maintenant qu'on s'assume on fait l'amour dès qu'on peut et en toute circonstances. Y a toujours le temps de faire l'amour : au réveil, pendant la pause-café, chez des amis, le soir, la nuit… On ne se lasse jamais. En même temps quelle idée de repousser autant de plaisir !?

En fait je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la question : pourquoi j'attends Temari si impatiemment. Oui certes je veux lui faire l'amour comme une folle mais surtout je me suis habillé pour l'occasion et cette tenue est très inconfortable… Non je ne suis pas en infirmière, nous les femmes on a des délires au-dessus de ça voyons ! Je porte actuellement une tenue tout en cuir (très) moulante sans rien en dessous. C'est-à-dire qu'on distingue toute les courbes de mon corps : c'est comme une seconde peau. Oui c'est très sexy, trèèèèès sexy mais… trèèèèès inconfortable. Bordel. Dépêche-toi Tema, ta femelle souffre en t'attendant…

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, puis sur le palier, la serrure cliquète, la porte s'ouvre, l'air froid entre dans la pièce. Elle pose son sac (ou plutôt elle le balance). Je trouve ça charmant. Elle défait ses couettes les unes après les autres et libère ses cheveux. Elle se secoue la tête. Je souris.

Elle lève enfin ses yeux vers moi. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle m'examine de haut en bas. Une lueur d'intérêt apparaît dans son regard. Je me retourne et elle peut lire écrit en gros sur mes fesses : « Come between my hips ». Elle se rapproche de moi lentement tandis que son sourire éclaire tout son visage avec une lueur... Cette lueur qui me fait m'humidifier dans la seconde. Son regard : un félin. Quels yeux en amandes magnifiques.

Je vois que je t'ai manqué ma tigresse, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

C'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer de ma lionne, lui répondis-je en grognant.

Elle me prend alors dans ses bras et m'enlace tendrement. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette femme bordel. Je m'enivre de son odeur : cannelle et bonbon. Ses mains me caressent le dos tandis que les miennes lui massent la nuque. Nous profitons de cette étreinte qui n'a encore rien de sexuel. Juste deux femmes qui s'aiment tendrement.

Elle se recule au bout de quelques instants et me fixe droit dans les yeux avant de rapprocher doucement sa bouche de la mienne sans pour autant l'atteindre. Je reste la pantelante à attendre que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres humides. Je meurs d'envie de prendre sauvagement ses lèvres mais pour l'instant je préfère savourer cette douce attente.

Puis tout à coup je sens la pulpe de ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Quelques secondes collées, nos lèvres s'entrouvrent en cœur pour approfondir le baiser. Je reconnais immédiatement son goût. Sa salive. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Puis sa langue s'invite contre la mienne tandis que je me colle un peu plus à elle. Je sens sa poitrine douce qui s'écrase tendrement contre la mienne. Je pousse un long soupir de contentement. Quel bonheur. Mes doigts remontent le long de son dos, chatouillant sa nuque pour caresser ses mèches folles. Je les enroule autour de mes doigts.

Au bout d'un certain temps nous mettons fin à ce doux baiser. Nous nous regardons en souriant et je la regarde s'éloigner vers la salle de bain. A regret je la laisse faire, je sais qu'elle déteste faire l'amour sans avoir pris de douche avant. J'ai beau lui expliquer que j'aime sentir l'odeur « naturelle » de son corps mais rien n'y fait. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'arriverai à la changer, alors tant qu'à faire profitons de la situation ! Hein !

Je m'installe devant la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne rentre pas car je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule à ce moment-là.

Bordel. Je suis quand même assez frustrée de devoir encore attendre.

Comment ça je suis qu'une femelle en chaleur ?! Vous allez voir ce qu'elle va vous faire la femelle en chaleur bande de nœuds !

Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et j'écoute. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends l'eau couler sur son corps et toucher le sol de la douche. Ce bruit régulier apaise légèrement la tension qui habite mon corps. Je l'imagine parfaitement derrière cette porte. C'est comme si j'y étais. Toutes les gouttelettes d'eau chaude jaillissant du pommeau de douche ruissèlent sur sa nuque et ses épaules, puis le long de son dos. Elle savoure sans doute la sensation de cette eau chaude sur le bas de son dos et entre ses reins. Les gouttelettes rebondissent ensuite le long de ses fesses fermes et douces, ou entre celles-ci, puis continuent leur descente le long de ses longues jambes de déesse jusqu'à ses pieds. L'autre moitié caresse des seins. Quelques gouttes s'accrochent à ses tétons tendus par le plaisir qu'elle ressent avant de suivre la courbure de la base de ses seins, de chatouiller son nombril et de caresser son sexe. Je sais aussi que son visage est humide et rosé car elle aime l'humidifier avec de l'eau très chaude pour ensuite sentir la vapeur d'eau dans la pièce.

Elle coupe l'eau. J'entends le « pop » de l'ouverture du gel douche, suivi du bruit de ses mains le faisant mousser avant de l'étaler avec délicatesse sur ses seins, ses parties génitales et ses aisselles. Elle pousse un long soupir. J'ai tellement envie de la rejoindre. Je soupire et reverse la tête au point qu'elle vienne toucher la porte, un peu trop fort sans doute car j'entends la voix de Temari :

Tu peux entrer tu sais, finit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne me fais pas prier et pousse délicatement la porte avant de la refermer toujours aussi délicatement derrière moi comme pour ne pas rompre le charme de l'instant. Je distingue son ombre derrière le rideau de douche rose : la lumière du soir est telle que je devine les contours de ce corps que je connais par cœur sans pour autant l'apercevoir. Elle est en train de se savonner à nouveau et je vois ses mains naviguer le long de ses bras pour remonter le long de ses épaules, caresser sa nuque, redescendre le long de ses seins, caresser son ventre et effleurer son pubis.

La flamme se rallume petit à petit en moi malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elle est alimentée par l'air chaud de la pièce et la vue du corps sublime de ma partenaire dont je ne vois rien en voyant tout. Elle laisse échapper un ultime gémissement avant de commencer à se rincer.

Temari tu vas me rendre folle.

Elle se cambre alors que l'eau ruissèle dans son cou. Merde, elle le fait exprès. Le jet d'eau navigue de haut en bas en trainant légèrement sur ses seins dont je vois les pointes de durcir davantage (oui quand je dis que je vois les contours de son corps en détail je ne blague pas !).

Tandis qu'elle continue ses mouvements, je surprends ses doigts qui caressent son ventre en de petits mouvements circulaires. Elle pousse un gémissement.

Bordel. Elle me teste.

Son doigt remonte peu à peu le long de son ventre pour pincer un téton. Elle exagère sa réaction en rejetant la tête en arrière. C'est… tellement… sensuel… sexuel… Elle a même ouvert la bouche. Son doigt continue ensuite sa lente ascension, franchit son cou, caresse sa joue, redessine ses lèvres, la courbure de son nez, franchi la barrière de son front avant de redescendre et de refaire exactement le même chemin en sens inverse. Tellement absorbée par son doigt, je ne me suis même pas aperçue que le jet d'eau caresse depuis un moment déjà la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Elle rejette à nouveau la tête en arrière et pousse un long soupir sensuel. Tandis que le jet d'eau entreprend des mouvements circulaires sur son sexe, elle commence à murmurer : « Karin… »

Je ne cèderai pas. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Je décide malgré tout de me débarrasser de ma putain de tenue en cuir (tant pis ce sera pour une prochaine fois). Pourquoi pourrait-t-elle se caresser et pas moi ?

Je m'assoie sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain tout en continuant de fixer l'ombre de ma partenaire. J'écarte les jambes et commence à caresser délicatement mes cuisses tandis que je continue d'observer avec intérêt mon amour se donner du plaisir à quelques mètres de moi. Mes mains naviguent de l'intérieur de mes cuisses à mon pubis. Mon corps se tend d'impatience. Mes mains remontent le long de mon ventre pour caresser mes seins. Je les prends d'abord en coupe, en miroir avec Temari, puis je les caresse avec mes pouces avant de les pincer doucement. Je gémis.

C'est ce moment que choisi Temari pour pousser son soupir le plus profond. Ma réaction est immédiate : un long frisson me parcoure l'échine avant de m'électriser l'intimité. Presque inconsciemment, mes doigts quittent mes seins pour se diriger pleins sud vers mon bouton rose déjà tendu. Mon majeur l'effleure quelques instants tandis que de l'autre main je continue de martyriser mon téton. Je ne veux pas le caresser tout de suite. Je dois me retenir. Le plaisir n'en sera que meilleur.

Malheureusement c'est à ce moment que Temari choisi de passer d'un jet doux à un jet plus concentré. Je l'entends alors gémir d'avantage. Bordel. Je frémis. C'est un appel au viol ça non ? Je tente une ultime fois de me retenir du moindre mouvement mais lorsqu'elle pousse son gémissement, celui qui me fait chavirer, je n'en peux plus. Je cède. Il faut apaiser cette tension

Je me lève brusquement, écarte le rideau de douche et me précipite sur elle que je plaque violement contre le mur de la douche. Je l'emprisonne de mon corps tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Bordel c'est trop bon. Elle gémit doucement tandis que je lui mordille la langue.

Temari je ne sais pas te résister.

Je décide alors de prendre en main le pommeau de douche que Temari tenait encore en ses mains. Je le fait naviguer le long de son corps en prenant soin de m'attarder sur son sexe. Je l'attire d'avantage contre moi tandis que j'écarte ses jambes avec mon genou et positionne le pommeau, jet vers le haut, en direction de son clitoris. Son corps se tend violement. Elle s'agrippe à mon cou. Notre baiser devient violent et anarchique. La bave coule le long de nos mentons tandis qu'elle griffe le haut de mon dos. Quelle délicieuse morsure.

Je ne tarde pas à trouver l'angle parfait. Son corps se crispe d'un coup, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et elle rejette la tête en arrière. Ses jambes sont animées de tremblements incontrôlables tandis qu'elle me supplie de continuer. Des gémissements sont de plus en plus aigus et imprévisibles. Tout à coup elle pousse un cri plus long et plus aigu que les autres. Son corps s'anime de violentes convulsions tandis qu'elle s'agrippe désespérément à moi. Je n'arrête pas mon supplice, le puissant jet d'eau continuant de martyriser son clitoris alors que son orgasme ne prend toujours pas fin.

Je finis par abréger ses « souffrances » et la prend tendrement dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle après l'orgasme avec ses joues rosées et sa respiration haletante. Elle est encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. C'est dingue ça.

Alors qu'elle m'enlace tendrement je la soulève et la transporte sur mon dos jusqu'à notre chambre où après l'avoir déposé délicatement sur le lit, je lui saute dessus comme une bête sauvage. He oui moi je n'ai pas encore eu satisfaction ma belle ! Elle répond tout de suite à mon étreinte en plaquant violement sa bouche contre la mienne. Nos lèvres se livrent une guerre sans merci. On est bien loin de notre douce étreinte précédente.

Nous roulons sur le lit, chacune voulant dominer l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants de lutte acharnée elle finit par prendre le dessus et me bloque de tout son corps. Elle entreprend alors de mordiller mon cou tout en faisant naviguer ses mains sur mon corps. Ses baisers mouillés quittent petit à petit mon cou offert pour se diriger vers ma poitrine. J'ai déjà abandonné toute résistance. Son châtiment est assez divin pour me faire chavirer. Bordel.

Elle prend en bouche un de mes tétons et commence à le suçoter avidement tandis que de son autre main libre elle me chatouille l'autre de ses doigts. Elle commence par le lécher du bout de sa langue puis le caresse avec le plat de sa langue avant de le sucer tendrement. Ses gâteries buccales sont en parfaites harmonies avec les caresses de ses doigts sur l'autre téton. Tout à coup elle entreprend de mordre simultanément du bout des dents mon téton et de pincer plus fortement l'autre. Mon souffle se coupe. Bordel. Trop de sensations. J'ai l'impression qu'elle caresse déjà mon sexe. C'est comme si mes tétons et mon clitoris étaient reliés. Chaque stimulation de mes seins se répercute sur mon intimité. Je ferme les yeux et me mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. C'est alors que sa main quitte mon téton pour se diriger vers…

Son doigt l'effleure. Je me crispe. Elle me fait attendre. Elle aime ça. Elle recommence. Elle veut que je la supplie. Non je ne le ferais pas. Bordel encore une fois. Sa main réitère une fois de plus ce geste si frustrant. J'en peux plus. Mes hanches bougent d'elle-même à la recherche de contact. Elle me connait par cœur. Elle sait comment me torturer.

Je tente d'approcher ma main de la sienne pour l'inciter à me caresser mais elle me bloque à nouveau sur le lit m'empêchant de me mouvoir. Elle affiche un sourire sadique et se mordille la lèvre. Bordel comme je désire ces lèvres. Je les veux à la fois sur les miennes, sur mes seins et sur mon sexe.

C'est alors qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser et qu'une brusque montée de désir et d'envie me donne la force de la plaquer sur le lit et de frotter durement mon sexe contre sa cuisse.

Enfin. Enfin cette sensation. La récompense.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches pour amplifier mon mouvement. Je gémis bruyamment. Mon corps se tend.

Elle se redresse doucement et se colle à moi sans pour autant entraver mes mouvements. Je sens sa bouche descendre le long de mon ventre pour prendre le relais. Elle m'allonge sur le dos, m'écarte les jambes et plonge sur mon clitoris. Quelle sensation bordel. Sa langue chaude m'électrise. Elle me titille d'abord du bout de la langue, puis elle applique le plat de sa langue avant de le sucer. Je me pince les tétons. Je soupire bruyamment. C'est trop. C'est trop bon. Je me tortille. Oui plutôt j'essaye car elle me maintient fermement les jambes. Cette femme fait les meilleurs cunnilingus. Elle alterne les coups de langues lents et ceux plus fermes et plus rapides jusqu'au moment où elle trouve le point qui me fera voir des étoiles.

Je pousse tout à coup un cri plus fort que les autres, elle a trouvé l'angle parfait et recommence encore et encore le même mouvement. Je meurs. Mon esprit me lâche. Je réalise à peine que trois doigts me massent l'intérieur du vagin en rythme avec sa langue.

Ses doigts tâtent, cherchent eux aussi le point qui me fera chavirer encore d'avantage.

Alors que ma respiration se fait de plus en plus anarchique elle décide de finir avec ses doigts. Elle commence à me caresser le clitoris avec son majeur. Elle en fait d'abord le contour puis appuie dessus. Je crie presque tellement je n'en peux plus. Elle entreprend alors ces petits mouvements circulaires divins. Je suis à sa merci. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je ne peux pas tenir. Oh mon dieu, en plus elle me pince les tétons. Je meurs. C'est fini. Je sens la vague de l'orgasme se rapprocher. Mon corps est animé de tremblements incontrôlés tandis qu'elle me dévore littéralement la bouche.

Oui. Ça vient. Oui plus vite. Encore. Elle m'attrape la bouche. Je suis en sueur. Elle aussi. Elle ondule contre moi. Elle se frotte contre ma cuisse. Elle gémit. Elle me rend folle. Elle ralenti à chaque fois que l'orgasme menace de m'emporter. Mon corps se contracte involontairement. Elle lâche mon sexe. Bordel elle ne veut toujours pas m'achever ?! Temari je t'en supplie finit moi !

Tout à coup mon souffle se coupe. Je me cambre. Je ferme les yeux. Oui. Je m'envole. Le ciel. Les étoiles. Cette sensation. Extraordinaire. J'oublie de respirer. Je ne redescends pas. Elle continue. Elle ne ralentit pas. Ca fait presque mal. Tellement c'est bon. J'halète. Je capitule. Trop de sensations. Puis je le sens revenir. Plus fort encore. Plus massif. Ma respiration n'est plus que gémissement. Elle frotte son sexe contre le mien. Oui. C'est doux. Je voudrais l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis perdue. Je ne suis plus là. La tête me tourne. J'ai mal. J'adore. Mon corps n'en peut plus. Il arrive de nouveau. Cette fois je suis projeté. Ejecté. En dehors de la Terre. En dehors du système solaire. Plus rien ne compte. Juste cet être contre moi. Cette femme.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
